Don't Worry Me
by HanaIchi Ikari
Summary: Hikari and her exhausted Pochama/Piplup are being chased by a flock of Airmd/Skarmory somewhere in Hoenn. She needs help. Who can save her from this angry flock? Japanese names used. IkariShipping.


_A/N: This one-shot is very short, compared to my usual long chapters. But I hope you like it! By the way, this is written by Ichi. Today is Special Confession (DP186) Day, which was the day that DP186 aired! Happy Confession Day, everyone!_

_Note: Houen/Hoenn, Shinji/Paul, Hikari/Dawn, Pochama/Piplup, Airmd/Skarmory, Satoshi/Ash, Takeshi/Brock, Jindai/(Pyramid King) Brandon, Laglarge/Swampert_

**Don't Worry Me****  
><strong> 

It was a fine morning in the Houen region. There were no clouds in the sky, the birds were chirping merrily, and the sunlight seemed to brighten everyone's day!

"_SHINJI!_" a girl shrieked.

Well… maybe not _everyone's_ day.

~.~.~

Hikari, carrying her exhausted Pochama, was backing away from a group of angry Airmd (Skarmory). "P-please don't hurt Pochama (Piplup) anymore! He really didn't mean to make you angry!"

However, the Airmd didn't listen to her words. They continued to surround Hikari with every step they took. They opened their wings and started glowing.

"That's…" Her eyes widened when she recognized the attack. "Steel Wing!" She scrambled out of the way before the tree she was leaning on was chopped into pieces. "Pochama, hang in there! We're almost back to camp! Stay with me!"

Pochama did his very best to stay conscious as long as he can. He was injured severely from the Airmd's attacks.

"How the hell did finding food turn into a chase?" Hikari screamed. She panted heavily as she ran away from the Airmd. "Come on! What can I do to make you guys stop chasing me?"

Hikari tripped over a large root of a tree and fell. "Ouch!" She accidentally dropped Pochama, but he was still in her range of sight. She got up and saw a small gash on her leg. She tried to move, but it hurt badly. "Pochama!" Hikari hopped on one foot and picked up Pochama in her arms.

There was no time for the blunette to worry about the pain that was throbbing in her leg. She limped as fast as she can. She heard the metal wings of the Airmd slashing the air as they approached her. "Oh no…"

Pochama squirmed in Hikari's arms and managed to escape from her grip. He landed on the grass, still panting a little from exhaustion.

"Pochama, what are you doing? It's too dangerous!"

Even her most close Pokémon didn't listen to her. A whirlpool formed at the tip of Pochama's beak.

"Whirlpool?" Hikari exclaimed. "Don't do it, Pochama! You'll completely run out of energy!"

"_It… doesn't… matter!"_ Pochama protested. _"Whirlpool!"_ He shot it at the Airmd, making them lose their balance in the air and falling to the ground. But knowing steel types, water type moves didn't damage them much. _"There! I bought us… some… time…"_ Pochama collapsed.

"Pochama!" Hikari called. She limped over to him and put him back in her arms. "Don't worry; we'll be back to camp. I'm sure Shinji will help us."

~.~.~

It was only a few days after Satoshi and Takeshi left that Hikari decided to go to Houen. When she was on the boat, it turned out that Shinji was also there too!

"Shinji?"

The addressed trainer turned around to see Hikari standing before him. "Oh, it's you."

Hikari puffed her cheeks. "Geez, you can at least say hi to me…" An awkward silence ensued. "A-anyways, are you headed to Houen too?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I heard that Jindai was back in Houen and I came to battle him again."

The blunette sweatdropped at the persistence of the purple-haired trainer in front of her. She remembered when he battled Jindai's Pokémon and was defeated immediately. "Is that so…?" She smiled. "Well, I wish you good luck then! I'm sure you'll be able to defeat him…" She muttered the last words, "some day…"

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm going to Houen for more Pokémon Contests." Hikari smiled brightly. "I can't wait to go back on the contest path!"

Shinji smirked. "So you're never going to try the trainer path?"

Hikari shrugged, laughing. "I've tried just for one day, but it's just not my thing." She suddenly gasped and clasped her hands with Shinji's. "Can I _please_ travel with you? Please, please?"

Shinji's brows shot up in surprise. "W-what?"

"I think it'll be more fun to travel with someone I know rather than traveling alone!" Hikari giggled. "Can I please travel with you, Shinji, please?"

He slightly blushed and shrugged. "Whatever. Do what you want, but you better keep up."

"Thank you so much, Shinji!" Hikari squealed. "I promise I won't hold you back!"

"… Unless you have a Pokémon contest, right?"

Hikari playfully stuck out her tongue and giggled. "Y-yeah…"

Shinji simply smirked at her response. "Don't be moody when you lose, alright?"

"Aw, you're mean!"

~.~.~

Hikari ran out of the forest before the Airmd caught her. However, she was faced with two grave dangers. One, she was still being chased by the Airmd. Two… she was standing on a cliff.

"Help…" She stared at the cliff in horror. "Shinji…"

Her eyes widened even more when she saw the leader of the Airmd flock step outside of the forest. _"Hmph, you're a swift one, aren't you?"_

"Someone… please help…!" Hikari held Pochama protectively in her arms. "I'm not letting you hurt Pochama any further!"

The Airmd leader narrowed his eyes. He squawked loudly, signaling his flock to attack her.

Hikari opened her mouth and shrieked, "_SHINJI!_"

"Laglarge (Swampert), Hammer Arm!" a boy commanded. A blue Pokémon with orange fins slammed their glowing forearms onto the flock. It was Shinji! "Tropius, hurry and get those two!"

Tropius, a Pokémon with leaves as wings and fruits on its neck, dived towards Hikari and Pochama. He grabbed Hikari by the shirt and placed her on his back.

"Let's go!" The boy returned his Laglarge and escaped back to their camp. "Tropius, let me handle Hikari." Shinji took the unconscious Hikari off his Pokémon's back and laid her on her sleeping bag. "Ugh, doesn't this Troublesome Girl know that Airmd are highly territorial?"

Shinji sighed and stayed beside Hikari throughout the whole day, treating her wounds.

~.~.~

Hikari's eye fluttered open and she took a look at her surroundings. "I'm… in my tent?" She then found bandages wrapped around her leg and around the other injuries she got. "What happened…? Shinji?"

Her tent was zipped open and Shinji's face popped out. "You're finally awake, huh? It's already night."

"I-I'm sorry… I… held you back again, didn't I?" Hikari sadly lowered her head. "Um…"

Shinji kept a straight face. He sighed and crouched. "Get on."

Hikari blinked. "W-what?"

"Get. On. My. Back," he muttered. "You can't walk with that gash on your leg."

"Okay…" Hikari swiftly climbed on Shinji's back. They went to the campfire and ate cooked fish for dinner. For some reason, Hikari didn't like the taste of the fish too much.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Stop being so depressed. It's not like I'm angry at you or anything."

"You _are_ angry at me," Hikari sighed. "You're probably thinking that you should explode at me for getting hurt like that."

"Have I ever… "exploded"… at you before?"

Hikari stayed silent for a while. "No… but…"

Shinji scratched his head. He cocked a brow. "I was wondering why you were late so I decided to see what you were doing… and there, I find you getting chased by a flock of Airmd." He looked up at Hikari, looking sadder than ever.

"I didn't realize that the Airmd's home was there…"

"Don't worry me like that."

Hikari looked up at Shinji, who was eating his fish. "W-what did you say?"

Shinji raised a brow. "I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?"

"B-but, didn't you just say something?"

"Did those Airmd hit you on your head or something, Troublesome Girl?" Shinji stared at Hikari.

"Never mind," Hikari smiled a little. "Thanks for saving me, Shinji."

Shinji averted his eyes to somewhere else. "Hn."

When they slept, Hikari rubbed the area where her gash was. She felt small warmth that the bandages seemed to emit. "Heh, I guess you _can_ be softie sometimes…" She yawned and slipped inside her sleeping bag. "Good night!" When there was no response, she shrugged it off, thinking he was already asleep.

Meanwhile, Shinji was in his sleeping bag, staring at the fire. Yes, he heard what Hikari just said. He smirked and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

It was too bad that the light of the fire was hiding the small blush on his face.

_Don't worry me like that, Troublesome Girl._

~.~.~

_A/N: Like I said, this was really short. xD Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. And you might expect one fanfic coming from Hana and me each. Look forward to it!_


End file.
